


Bite My Nails To The Quick

by Fia126



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fia126/pseuds/Fia126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb let them have this, when they had lost everything, he could not deny them each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite My Nails To The Quick

It was just after the funeral when it first happened, the slow and lethargic pace of misery controlling them like some higher power, they did not think, they just did. Drugged by sorrow, they joined and fit. His head matched the slope between her neck and shoulder, their cries of grief and satisfaction harmonized jarringly. They were perfectly broken together.

It is weeks though, months perhaps (no one feels alive enough to remember), before Robb actually speaks to them about what he knows has been happening. They know he has always been aware, have known it for a long time, but it is such sweet release from the weight of grief. They could not end it now, it is the only thing that keeps them from dying, stops them from forgetting to breathe again.

Sansa pities Robb sometimes because, for all she knows it is wrong, she has Jon, and they have each other, but Robb has no one.

Jon knows that it is probably not love between them, but they need each other, and he thinks that maybe in another world they would have found each other anyway. In another world, he thinks, maybe they _would_ let themselves love, but not this one, where everything they have loved has gone. It is too dangerous; he thinks if he loses anything else he will not be able to carry on.

Robb thinks to stop it until he sees the way they breathe for each other. He is trying to convince Sansa to eat dinner one day when Jon kneels down next to her as if she were a child and tells her gently that she has to eat.

“Please, Sansa,” Robb can hear Jon’s quiet pleading, “At least just a bit, come on, one bite after the other. Do it for me, _please_.” When Sansa mutely shakes her head and pushes the plate further away, Jon stands abruptly. “Well if you want to follow them to the grave, by all means go ahead, but don’t expect me to follow you.” He slams the front door on his way out.

Robb knows without seeing that Sansa is crying, but when he looks he sees that she has picked up her fork and is putting small bites of chicken into her mouth. When she finishes she rests her head on Robb’s shoulder and sobs. Robb is never sure of what to do with his sweet, miserable sister anymore. He’s not sure if he wants to choke Jon for saying what he did, or thank him for saving her from herself for just a bit longer, but he does know that he couldn’t get her to eat and Jon could, so he thinks he will allow their charade a little longer.

He tries his hardest to look them in the eyes after he sees them together for the first time, he doesn’t think he has ever seen either of them so helpless or savage in the hands of another person. Sansa digs her heels into Jon’s back so hard it is sure to leave bruises, and Jon bites fiercely at the skin near her collarbone. Robb thinks it is as if they believe that the pain that they cause each other anchors them to reality.

He wonders briefly if this has all been a strange nightmare and in that moment he begs for it all to stop. They are selfish, he thinks, to leave him so alone and confused.  But they do not come to explain to him what is happening, they do not have the answers he needs, they only have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Blue Blood by Foals. Sorry about this - it might be a bit stilted because I went back to it after a very long time...


End file.
